Consumer electronic devices sometimes include buttons that protrude from an outer or exterior surface of a housing of the electronic device. In general, the buttons are used as physical inputs to cause changes to device functions, such as volume control, display activation/deactivation, switching to/from vibrate mode, etc. The buttons are typically positioned on the sides of electronic devices such as smartphones, mobile cellular devices, tablet computers, notebook computers, desktop computer, Google Chromecast devices, Google home. Current design practices relative to electronic devices include reducing the quantity of buttons that protrude from the exterior surfaces of the device housing.